DESCRIPTION: The Specific Aims of this proposal are to fulfill all the requirements of the Data and Coordinating Center (DCC) in RFA-OH-04-004 (World Trade Center Responder Health Consortium) to investigate the health status of the "other responder" (i.e., non-firefighter) workers and volunteers who provided rescue, recovery, clean-up and restoration of essential services following the September 11, 2001 , attacks. The tasks to be carried out will include coordination, administration, outreach, education, logistic, programmatic, quality assurance and data-related activities required for every aspect of the RHC. The experienced staff of this Mount Sinai DCC proposal have successfully performed these functions in the WTC Medical Screening Program. For the RHC, this proven team will be organized into four highly inter-related Cores: 1. Coordination and Administration: to perform the necessary RHC-wide organizational and administrative tasks and many of the reporting requirements for each Clinical Center (CC) providing examinations; 2. Outreach and Education: to perform the work necessary for education, worker health and safety, entitlements and benefits, as well as serve as a resource for outreach activities to the CCs and to the responders; 3. Quality Assurance: to design, implement, monitor and report on quality assessments and improvement for the RHC; 4. Data Management: to conduct data management, analysis and reporting.